Before Harry
by platform9and3quartrs
Summary: Lily Evans has always rejected the advances of James Potter, without thinking twice. But now that she and her former best friend Severus have gone their separate ways, Lily starts to see James in a different light. Can Lily realise that James Potter isn't so bad after all, or will she lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character I write about, this belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

"I don't want your help, you filthy little mudblood!"

"Filthy little mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Lily! Wake up!"

Lily Evans awoke with a start. She stared up at a pair of bright blue eyes she recognised to be Alice Prewett's, her fellow 5th year, and one of her best friends.

"Lily, are you alright? You were muttering in your sleep!" Alice said with a worried expression on her pretty face.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream. Where are the others?" Lily asked, noticing that they were the only two in their dorm room.

"They just left for breakfast," Alice replied, as she ran a comb through her blonde hair.

"What time is it?" Lily inquired, as she sat up under her blankets.

"Almost 10, you have plenty of time until breakfast ends, so don't worry." Alice assured her drowsy friend.

Lily yawned, and convinced herself to leave the comfort of her bed, and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

30 minutes later, Lily was dressed in a muggle sweater and jeans, sweeping her long red hair into a ponytail, and walking down to breakfast, Alice alongside her.

The pair entered the great hall, and spotted their other three friends, Marlene McKinnon, Emma Vance and Madison Clarke, and rushed over to them. Lily and Alice sat down either side of Marlene, and started taking food from the table.

"So as I was saying, I saw Marcus Jenson snooping-" Emma cut off

"Snape, did you say Snape?" Lily cut in distractedly, staring off at the Slytherin table.

"Lily," Madison said soothingly, "You have to forget about Severus, you're better off without him, you heard what he said the other day, after the DADA exam. He's not worth it."

"I know, I know. What were you saying Em?" Lily asked, but in a distant way.

But before Emma could get a word in, a group of boys had sat themselves down next to Lily and her friends.

Lily looked to her right, and saw Sirius Black, and on her left, James Potter was squeezing himself between her and Marlene. Across the table she recognised Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

"Potter, there's no room for you here." Lily said quietly. On a regular day, Lily would have gotten angry that James had tried to get between her and her friend, but this was no ordinary day, Lily was glassy eyed, thinking about her best, well, former best friend on the other side of the hall.

"Sorry Evans! But it's my last day in the 5th year, and I must sit next to my favourite redhead!" James responded cheerily, evidently not noticing Lily's distant expression.

Remus, who had noticed the withdrawn look in her emerald eyes, spoke up.

"How are you, Lily?" He asked tentatively.

"As good as I can be I guess, Remus," Lily spoke.

"Come on Lily, forget about Snivellus. He doesn't deserve your thoughts," said Sirius.

Alice, Madison, Marlene and Emma looked daggers at Sirius, who realised he had said the wrong thing, and grimaced. But it was exactly what Lily needed. She knew Sirius would be brutally honest with her, and she needed to snap out of this state.

"You're right, Sirius. Thanks." She said, and took a bit of egg.

"So, what extraordinary pranks are you boys planning for the last day of term?" Marlene asked, with a knowing look in her dark brown eyes.

"You'll see McKinnon, just you wait," James replied, winking.

The group chatted for a bit, talking about their Summer plans, when Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.

"Good morning students!" He bellowed. "Another year has passed at Hogwarts, and I am sad to say that today, you will be leaving for the Summer. Due to a small dilemma with the scheduling of the Hogwarts Express, the train will be leaving at 1 o'clock this afternoon, instead of 5 o'clock. So please finish packing your trunks, and-"

But before Dumbledore could finish, there was a flash of white light, and all of a sudden, all four house tables had disappeared. As the students realised what had happened, another flash of light occurred, and slowly, all of the benches in the hall had started floating, with the students still sitting on them. The seats lifted about two feet into the air, and moved to the side of the hall, then landing with a small thud. Students looked around, wondering what the cause of this sudden rearranging was, and Lily noticed James, Sirius, Remus and Peter smirking, before sound burst around the room. Music was playing from out of nowhere. Then, there was another loud bang, but this time, it was a firework. As another firework went off, the music got louder, and Lily realised, that the firework hadn't disappeared, but taken the form of a lion, and it was

"Dancing? Potter, a dancing lion?" Emma laughed.

"Just you wait Vance, it gets better," James replied.

Another firework went off, this time blue, and a raven burst in to life, joining in with the lion.

"We thought that even though Ravenclaw's mascot was an eagle, it didn't make any sense. So, we made the adjustments ourselves" Remus chuckled.

Then, two more fireworks went off, and a green snake and yellow badger appeared, also joining in with the other two dancing animals. There was a round of applause from everyone in the hall, including some teachers. Dumbledore was wolf whistling, as the four mascots exploded into red, green, blue and yellow sparks. The marauders stood up and took a bow, to more applause, and they sat down just in time for the benched to start levitating again, and moving back to their original positions. With another flash, the tables reappeared, and everyone got back to their breakfasts.

"I think we outdid ourselves lads, don't you agree?" Sirius grinned.

"Hear, hear," Peter replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh crap!" Dumbledore's words had just dawned over Lily. "I need to pack!"

* * *

A.N: Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my story, please review! This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope you guys like it as much as I've liked writing it! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit :)

* * *

Lily raced out of the hall, abandoning her eggs, followed by Madison and Alice, who also forgot.

As the three reached their dorm room, slightly out of breath, they started picking their things off the floor.

"So, Lily, what did you say you were doing over the Summer?" Madison asked conversationally.

"I'm staying with Emma over most of the break, I don't think I can stand being around Severus the whole Summer, and Petunia's worse than ever lately." Lily replied. "Where did you say you were going Madi?"

"I'm staying with my grandpa in Greece this Summer, I'm so excited!" She said enthusiastically.

Lily smiled. As she looked over at her two friends, frantically looking for lost earrings and shoe laces, she realised how lucky she was to have them in her life. Madison was bubbly, and always smiling, with long, light brown hair that went up in spirals. Her icy blue eyes were filled with joy, and her tall, tanned physique gave her a confident look. Lily had never had the privilege of height, but she wasn't that bothered by it. She looked over at Alice, who was shy, but kind and comforting. Her eyes were also blue, but darker than Madi's, and her hair was blonde, and mid-length. She was taller than Lily, but not by more than about two inches, and she had freckles all over her nose and cheeks. She and Lily had that in common, as well as being pale.

As Marlene and Emma walked in, she thought about her other two best friends. Marlene was mischievous, and cheeky, but fiercely protective of her friends, and the bravest person Lily knew. Marlene's dark eyes were almost black, and wide, which suited her. She had a tanned complexion, and short black hair that only just touched her shoulders. She was about the same height as Alice, which was just about the only thing the two had in common, not just appearance-wise. And then there was Emma. Fun-loving and boy crazy. Flirty with any boy that glanced at her, which happened a lot. She was very pretty, like the rest of her friends, with chestnut brown hair, which was long and wavy. She had brown eyes that matched her hair, and a soft tan that made her look like she had just come back from the beach. She was just as short as Lily, but nobody noticed, because she wore chunky heels that made her seem a lot taller.

Lily, on the other hand, had the longest hair of the group, which was wavy, and vibrantly ginger. She had very green eyes and was short, freckly and pale, all of these suited her, however.

"Lily, stop daydreaming for a second and help me find my spare tie!" Madison called from under her bed.

Lily giggled at her clumsy friend, and started searching for the tie.

By the time the girls had finally finished packing their trunks, it was already midday, they only had two hours until they had to leave.

"I need to go get Lyra" Lily told her friends as they made their way to the common room. Lyra was Lily's owl, and Lily loved her dearly.

The other four nodded, and went to sit by the fireplace, as Lily walked out of the portrait hole.

Lily walked through the corridors, which were surprisingly empty, die to everyone packing. She approached the owlery, and to her surprise, there was another person there.

"Hi, Fletcher," Lily said cheerfully. Fletcher Lee was a Hufflepuff in Lily's year, whom she liked, but didn't talk to a lot.

"Lily! H, Hi!" Fletcher replied, turning pink. "Had a good year?"

 _Had a good year? What are you thinking?_ Fletcher thought to himself.

"It's been good, how about you?" Lily responded.

"Good, good," Fletcher ran a hand through the back of his dark brown hair, and it involuntarily turned-

"Pink!" Lily blurted. "Your hair, it turned pink!"

"Did it? Oops. I'm a metamorphmagus, didn't you know?"

"I didn't! Wow, that's so cool!"

Fletcher went as pink as his hair, and chuckled at Lily's awe.

 _Just ask her out, idiot!_ Fletcher thought to himself, but nothing came out.

"Anyway, I'm just here to get my owl." Lily told him. "Lyra! Come on!" Her grey barred owl flew down onto Lily's arm, and nipped her fingers affectionately.

"See you, Fletcher!"

"Wait, Lily!" The pink haired boy called after her.

"Yeah?" she looked at him intently.

"Nice bird!" He said very quickly, before rushing out of the owlery.

 _Idiot. Nice bird? That's all you could think to say?_

Lily walked out of the owlery, confused, Lyra perched on her arm, and went back to the common room. She spotted her four friends talking to the Marauders by the fireplace, and went to go sit down.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She sat down, next to Remus, and joined in their conversation.

20 minutes later, as they sat and talked, Emma jumped up off of her armchair.

"Guys, it's ten to one! We need to go!"

The Gryffindors raced down to the entrance hall as fast as they could, while holding their trunks and pet cages. The group only just made it, and all 9 of them had to squeeze into one carriage, James squeezed next to Lily, much to James' liking. James fake yawned, and stretched his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Oi, Potter, keep your hands off me please!" Lily berated him.

James chuckled. "Only for you Evans, Only for you." And he retreated his arm.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for the short chapters! They will get longer, I promise! I know things are a little boring, but they get better throughout the story. Please review! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, lol that's just a blanket statement for me.

* * *

As they reached Hogsmeade station, they ran onto the train, just in time. Remus and Lily bad their friends goodbye, as they left for the prefects' carriage, and the others went to find a compartment.

"Big plans over the summer, Remus?" Lily asked, pushing her trunk above the compartment.

"Oh, not really. I'm going to Godric's Hollow for a couple of weeks, staying at James' place, but not until August. You?"

The two chatted quietly, as they waited for the head boy and girl to arrive. As the train started moving, the Head Girl, Amanda Wopley walked in, and called for silence. Remus and Lily stopped talking, and listened to Amanda, who was giving out shifts to each set of Prefects. Lily and Remus had the very first shift, but since there were 8 groups of prefects and 12 half hour shifts, they only had to do 1 shift, which was a relief.

Remus and Lily left the compartment, and began patrolling the corridors.

"Oi, you! Hand over the dung bombs! Yes, I can see them." Lily shouted after an escaping 3rd year.

Remus laughed, and engaged Lily in a conversation about O. .

"I honestly don't know whether I passed my transfiguration exam, I was dreadful!" Lily was going on.

"Honestly Lily, you probably got an E at minimum! I, however, most likely received a T in divination," Remus worried.

"Well, who can pass divination without completely guessing? I'm sure you did fine Remus," Lily assured him

Remus chuckled before yelling, "Hey, if you don't put that fanged Frisbee away, it's going in the rubbish!" Remus called after a passing fourth year. Before they knew it, two Hufflepuff 6th years were coming to relieve them.

Lily and Remus spotted their friends at the very last compartment, deep in discussion.

"What are you lot talking about?" Remus asked as the pair took seats either side of Emma.

"You two, and where you go when you're together," Sirius said slyly.

"You know, all of these prefects' meetings, patrolling the castle, my theory is that there's a little more to your relationship as 'just friends'." He went on.

"Come on Sirius, don't be a prick." Lily laughed.

"Admit it Evans, you've got it bad for each other, I wouldn't be surprised if you two have been snogging in broom cupboards for a year now" Sirius grinned.

Lily looked over at James in the corner, who looked like he was about to punch both Sirius and Remus in the face.

 _He's only joking,_ Thought James, _Don't hit him, don't hit him_

"Coming from you Black, you're with a different girl every week, I bet you can't even remember this week's girl's name!" Lily shot at Sirius.

"Sure I can, it's Betsy, no, Billie," Sirius grinned.

"You sleaze, Sirius! Her name's Bonnie, and I'm sure she doesn't appreciate being forgotten!" Teased Marlene.

James still didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation, even though they had moved past Lily and Remus.

"Let's go find a different compartment, lads, it's kinda crowded in here, and I'm sure these ladies would like some time to swoon over us," James winked at Lily.

Sirius, Peter and Remus shrugged, and left the compartment.

"That was weird," Madison said once the marauders had left.

"Very fishy," Alice agreed.

The girls quickly got used to the boys' absence, and started talking about one of their favourite subjects.

"So, Alice, stare at anyone constantly lately?" Lily smiled innocently.

"What are you going on about Lils?" Alice asked confusedly.

"A certain Mr. Frank Longbottom," Marlene teased.

"What? No!" Alice protested.

"Please, we've seen the way you look at him, and to be honest, I don't blame you! Frank's such a hottie." Emma said.

Everyone stared at her, blank faced.

"What? He's cute, that's all I'm saying. Don't worry Alice, he's all yours." She winked. "Speaking of cute, Sirius Black. Have you seen that he's grown his hair? Yum."

"True" Madison admitted.

"Ew!" Lily, Marlene and Alice said at the same time.

"Whatever," Emma grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it.

"So Lils, what took you so long to get Lyra from the owlery? You were gone for a while," Marlene asked.

"I met Fletcher Lee there," Lily replied.

"What did you guys talk about?" Madi inquired.

"Well, he asked me about school, and we talked about owls, and then, the weirdest thing, his hair turned pink!"

"WHAT?" Alice burst out.

Madison and Emma smirked at each other, and Marlene giggled.

"What? He's a metamorphmagus! It happens!" Lily proclaimed.

"The thing is Lily," Madison giggled. "When a metamorphmagus is still learning to control their powers, sometimes they change their appearance involuntarily."

"Yeah, I know that," Lily interrupted.

"Well the thing is, this only really happens when the metamorphmagus is feeling a strong emotion. Generally, their hair might go red when they're angry, blue when they're sad, purple when they're lying, and, well, pink if they like someone." Madison finished.

"Madi, that's ridiculous, I barely know Fletcher!" Lily protested.

The other girls gave each other knowing glances, before Marlene spoke up.

"Speak of the devil" she said, nodding to the compartment across from them.

There sat a group of Hufflepuff 5th years, including Fletcher, who just so happened to be staring at a certain red head.

"He so likes you!" Emma squealed. "So what's the plan? Are you going to ask him out?"

"No? Not now, at least. I mean, I like him, I guess, but I don't really know him that well."

"Well get to know him better!" Alice giggled.

"I say don't ask him out until we get back from Summer break. What if you decide you don't like him over the holidays, and then it all goes downhill?" Marlene pointed out.

"I don't know what to do!" Lily admitted.

"Well I vote you go out with hot metamorphmagus guy" Alice laughed, as Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"What about James?" Marlene queried.

Lily turned her head so fast she could have gotten whiplash.

"What about him?" Lily asked, more coldly than she intended.

"Well, won't he get really jealous? That could really tear apart your friendship, and our friendship with the marauders," Marlene explained calmly.

"Well, he'll just have to get over it, won't he? Who I date is none of Potter's business." Lily folded her arms crossly.

Madison and Alice smirked, Marlene rolled her eyes and Emma went back to her magazine.

As Lily went to go grab a book from her trunk, the Trolley witch came past their door.

"Anything from the trolley, my dears?" she asked the group kindly.

As the girls got up to buy some sweets, Lily grabbed her book and money bag, but accidentally knocked her owl cage over too.

"Lyra!" Lily called as the bird cage hit the ground. The cage door burst open, and but Lyra lay there, her wings flapping furiously, but she couldn't move.

Tears started to run down Lily's pretty face, which caught the attention of Fletcher Lee.

Fletcher ran into the girls' compartment, and immediately kneeled down to help with Lily's bird.

He picked Lyra off the ground and cradled her in his arms. Even in a time of crisis, Lily couldn't help noticing how handsome Fletcher was, with pale brown eyes and dark curly hair. He was tall, taller than most of the boys in 5th year, and he had a toned, muscular chest.

"Broken wing, in 3 places," Fletcher muttered. "I can fix her up, if you like." Fletcher offered.

The barred owl hooted softly, and tried to fly, but she was too weak, and fell over onto the carriage seat.

"Please, do whatever you can!" Lily said, a tear leaking down her face.

"Episky Avemus," Fletcher repeated this spell 3 times on Lyra's left wing.

"Right as rain!" Fletcher said cheerily, handing Lily her owl. "Just don't let her fly long distances for about a week, and she'll be fine." Fletcher smiled, and got up to leave, when Lily pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear.

Lily held on to Fletcher, and opened her eyes, to see James Potter, staring at her, hugging someone else. After spotting James, she abruptly let go of Fletcher, who's tips of his hair were going pink again.

Madison and Emma shook with silent giggles, as Fletcher left their compartment, looking very pleased with himself.

But Lily only had eyes for James, who was walking away. The thought of running after him crossed Lily's mind several times, but she decided not to, and sat back down, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Lily knew that she was being absurd. _Potter? Why should I feel bad for Potter? I can hug whoever I like, and Fletcher has always been kind to me._ She thought to herself. But soon, she was engaged in a game of exploding snap with Alice and Madi, and all thoughts of boys had left her mind.

By the time they had reached platform 9 and 3 quarters, it was dark and misty, but this didn't change Lily's happy mood.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily ran up to her parents, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Petunia," Lily said tentatively.

"Let's get in the car, shall we? I don't like being _here_ ," Petunia said rudely.

"I'm just going to go and say goodbye to my friends," And Lily raced off in pursuit for her fellow 5th years.

Lily came back about 10 minutes later, spotting that her parents were now talking to a couple by the entrance.

"And you must be Lily!" A kind-faced woman smiled at her. "Our son speaks very highly of you, always," She told her.

"Oh! Are you Remus' pa-"

"Mum! Dad! I see you've met Evans!" Not Remus Lupin, but James Potter walked up to his parents and hugged them. He had clearly moved passed the 'Fletcher incident'.

"Pot- I mean, James, these are you parents?" Lily went a little pink.

"Yes, _Lily_ , they are. We best be going, shall we? I'll go grab Sirius." And in a flash, the bespectacled boy was gone.

"Petunia's waiting in the car, we shouldn't keep her waiting," Mr. Evans muttered, and he grabbed Lyra's cage, and moved to the barrier.

 _Ugh, a whole two weeks with Petunia before I get to stay with Emma. This should be fun._

* * *

A.N: Hey guys :). I just need to clear something up. Fletcher and Madison aren't OC's, they are completely fictional, and aren't based on a real life person. I hope you're enjoying so far, please review!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, unfortunately

* * *

"Petunia! Move your damn magazines before I light them on fire!" Lily yelled up the staircase.

"Move them yourself, if it's bothering you so much!" Petunia shouted back.

Lily let out a scream of mirth, before picking Petunia's magazines of the couch, and throwing them out the window.

Lily had put up with Petunia, and her loser boyfriend for two weeks of the Summer break, and she had had enough. She had been as patient as humanely possible, and today, she was finally leaving. Lily ran upstairs to her room, and started to pack. Everything from old sugar quills, to mismatched socks, to old necklaces.

Lyra was feeling good as new, and happily taking letters to all over Britain and Athens, where Madi was staying.

At quarter to 5, Lily was all packed, and ready to go. She had arranged for her fireplace to briefly be connected to the Floo network, so she could get to Emma's house in Upper Flagley quickly and easily. And at 5 o'clock, the flames went bright blue, which meant they had been activated.

Lily hugged her parents goodbye, and dropped a pinch of Floo powder into the now orange flames. The fire turned fluorescent green, and she stepped in, saying firmly, "Number 15 Chamberlain Road, Upper Flagley", and she disappeared into the fire.

Lily got out of the fireplace, coughing and spluttering, in a house she recognised to be Emma Vance's.

"Lily! You're here!" A friendly voice called.

"Hi Emma, had a good Summer so far?" Lily hugged her friend, and walked into the living room.

"It's been alright. Don't worry about your trunk and owl, my dad said he can arrange a way to get your stuff here. How are you? How has _she_ been?"

"Petunia's been a nightmare, and she has an oaf boyfriend now! I swear, he's part walrus, and he's just as bad as she is!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, you're here, and this Summer is going to be amazing!" Emma squealed.

That night, Lily talked cheerily to Emma's two younger sisters, Isobel going into 3rd year, and Kylie into 1st.

As Mrs. Vance told Lily a highly amusing story about Emma when she was young, the door opened, revealing Mr. Vance, who was holding Lily's trunk.

"Hi Mr. Vance!" Lily got out of her chair to help with her luggage. She thanked Mrs. Vance for dinner, and she Emma took her belongings upstairs to Emma's bedroom.

As Emma pulled the camp bed out, Lily took in the room. It was at least twice the size of her room at home, the walls were white, but the ceiling was blue, and there were amazingly realistic white clouds that were painted on. Of course, Emma had about 18 posters of muggle boy bands and models, almost all of them shirtless. Her desk was jam packed with magazines, makeup and sweets.

"Your room is amazing!" Lily laughed.

"I try," Emma replied casually, and flopped onto her bed.

The next few weeks couldn't have been more different to life in Cokeworth. Upper Flagley was one of those villages that was filled with witches and wizards. Lily spent the weeks exploring the town with Emma, seeing both the muggle and the wizarding parts of Upper Flagley. And all of a sudden, there was only 2 weeks left of the Summer break.

"Oi, Lily, get up!" Emma threw a pillow at Lily's face.

"What?" Lily said groggily.

"We're going into town. Get your arse out of bed!"

"We've been in town every day this week. Can't we have just one day to lay around?" Lily complained, and threw the pillow back at Emma.

"Not today! There's this book store I need to show you!" Emma explained, choosing a green dress to wear that sunny day.

Lily groaned, and forced herself to get out of bed.

"What book store?" Emma had caught Lily's attention.

"Well, there's this book store on the edge of town that not many people know about. It's only visible to magic folk, but it's still not very common to go in. I love it though. The guy who works there is really cute," Emma gushed.

"Em, I am so not going to the other side of town just to be your wingman!" Lily threw another pillow at her friend.

"Well, Miss Bossy, there are also some really cool books on experimental magic, which I thought you might be interested in, but if you don't want to go," Emma said slyly.

"Fine, but only for an hour, and I'm not talking you up to the guy that works there!"

Lily grabbed a skirt and tank top from her trunk, and went to shower and change. An hour later, her hair was braided, her stomach was no longer rumbling, and Lily and Emma were ready to go.

The walk to the book shop took about an hour, and by the time they had reached the street, both girls were hot and bothered.

"Ice cream?" Emma suggested.

"Please," and the pair made their way to the ice cream place across the road.

Happily licking their mint-chip ice cream, the girls walked into the bookstore. Immediately, Emma spotted the assistant, and started undeniably flirting with him. Lily, however, had spotted a very interesting book. 'The most ancient and awe inspiring secrets of potion making, by Edmund Jeckle'.

Lily started flipping through the book frivolously,

 _Yeah, that would do the trick,_ she thought to herself. _That makes sense,_ she agreed. Lily looked over to see Emma, unsurprisingly wrapped around the assistant, trapped in an embrace.

Lily chuckled, and then walked up to the counter to pay for the book.

"Oi! Get your hands off that customer!" A loud old man walked into the store, looking angry. Emma and the assistant broke apart, and Emma couldn't stop giggling.

"Friend of yours?" The shopkeeper asked Lily.

"Unfortunately," Lily chuckled, receiving and elbow in the ribs, from an approaching Emma.

"4 galleons, 3 sickles," the man told Lily.

"Lily paid, and the two girls left, Emma still giggling.

When the pair returned to Emma's house, Mrs. Vance was looking at them excitedly.

"You two have mail!" Mrs. Vance beamed.

"From who, Marlene, Alice, Madison?" Emma guessed.

"No. They're Hogwarts! Your exam results are here!"

* * *

A.N: How did the girls go? What surprises are in store for Lily? I hope you guys liked the chapter, I've decided to do shorter chapters, only about 1k words each, but I plan on doing plenty of chapters. Please review!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Idk If I need to do a disclaimer every chapter, but I think I've established that I don't own any of this.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'm having an amazing time in Greece! The weather is amazing! Has Petunia been bothering you? I hope you can handle her for 2 weeks!

Love from Madi

Dear Madison,

Petunia's a nightmare, but that's old news. I'm so glad you're having a good time in Greece! I'll be leaving for Emma's soon, I'm so excited! The only other Wizarding town I've ever been to is Hogsmeade, and I can't wait to explore Upper Flagley. Get a tan for me, you know I can't, even if I was in Greece.

Write back soon,

Lily

Dear Lily,

How are you? Have you talked to Severus? I've been staying with my grandparents for a couple of weeks in Ottery St Catchpole, and I'm having a nice time. I wish I was somewhere a bit cooler, though! I'm getting burned to a crisp!

Hope you're well,

Alice

Dear Alice,

I'm really well! Severus hasn't tried to talk to me for weeks, which is what I need, to be honest. I think he's stayed at home these past weeks. Anyway, I'm at Emma's now, and I personally love the sun! If only I didn't have to use sunscreen every day! I'm including some for you in this package, as well as some things of yours I took accidentally. I'm sure Ottery St Catchpole is lovely, say hi to your grandparents for me!

Lots of love,

Lily

Dear Lily,

thanks for the sun-cream. Muggles really are more intelligent than we give them credit for. Nona and Grandpa say hello, too. Now, promise you won't freak out, but Frank sent me a letter! He said he misses me, and hopes that my Summer has been nice! I really like him, what do you think it means?

Love, Alice

Dear Marly,

Did Alice tell you about the letter she got from Frank? So romantic! In case you didn't know, he said that he misses Alice and asked about her Summer! Anyway, I hope your holidays have been going well. Mine have, now that I'm away from Petunia and her baboon boyfriend! Also, if your siblings are misbehaving, tell them that 'Lily will take back her promise.' Trust me, it'll work.

Lots of Love,

Lily

Dear Lils,

Alice told me about the letter. In fact, I was the one who gave him Alice's address! I'm very proud of my

matchmaking skills, but please don't tell Alice I meddled, she'll kill me! My holidays have been rather boring, but I'm glad you're away from your horrible sister. She needs to get a reality check!

Have an amazing time at Em's place!

Love, Marlene

Dear Evans,

I'm positive that you miss me dearly. I'm sure your summer has been dead boring without me. I was thinking of paying a visit to Upper Flagley, maybe I'll see you there! Yes, I know exactly where you're staying. I'm happy to tell you that the Summer has been very good to me, I'm more attractive than ever, so whenever you're ready, I'd be happy to take you on that date you've been dreaming about!

Love from, James

Potty,

In your dreams.

From Lily

My dearest Lily petal,

In my dreams, we do a lot more than just go on a date.

Enjoy your Summer!

Love from your future boyfriend

Dear Marlene,

Potter is being a prick, as usual, I was wondering if you could send him a prank through owl? You're good at that kind of stuff, and as you know, I'm pretty hopeless.

Love from Lily

Dear Lily,

I sent him a howler, and it was a very, very long letter. He's probably still hearing it! I'm thinking of going down to Diagon Alley on the 25th of August. Can you make it? Alice and Madison are coming with me then, so hopefully we can meet up with you and Emma.

Best wishes,

Marly

Marlene,

Great prank idea! I'm still laughing! Emma and I would love to see you guys on the 25th! We just got our letters and O.W.L results! I'm so excited to read them!

Love Lily

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

Congratulations on completing your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. Your results are the following:

Astronomy: O

History of Magic: O

Transfiguration: E

Herbology: O

Potions: O

Arithmancy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: A

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Ancient Runes: E

Divination: A

Charms: O

We would especially like to congratulate you for extraordinary results in Potions, receiving the highest marks in the subject we have seen in a very long time.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Robert Wiffle

Head of the Official Exams Office, Britain

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this little letter themed chapter. I thought it was a good idea, idk. Anyway, this one was really short, but that's because I didn't want anything written other than the letters.

Please R&R!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION READERS: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE

Hey guys, I have some bad news. I've been writing for about 3 days now, and I'm really not liking where this story is going, it's been pretty boring so far, and i don't like the way I've written this fic. I have decided to start again with longer chapters, and more detail in the story, along with more views from different characters. I will be using all of the same characters, except possibly not Fletcher, and I hope you will read my new story! but, I did get through half of chapter 6, so I decided not to risk getting my account suspended, and I've released it.

I'm really sorry about this. It was a tough decision.

* * *

"11! 11 O. !" Lily squealed. "I passed! Emma, swap?" Lily asked cheerfully.

Emma nodded excitedly. Lily read Emma's letter.

Astronomy: A

History of Magic: P

Transfiguration: E

Herbology: E

Potions: A

Muggle Studies: O

Arithmancy: O

Care of Magical creatures: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Charms: E

"Amazing, Em! You did great! I'm so proud of you! You got an O in Arithmancy! And you were struggling with it a bit, weren't you? All that studying paid off, didn't it?" Lily hugged Emma tightly.

"And you didn't fail a single subject! look at the note they left about your potions grade! The best they have ever seen!"

Lily blushed, and looked at the kitchen counter, and noticing four letters, one for her, one for Emma, and one for each of Emma's sisters. The names were written in green ink.

"Hogwarts letters" Lily and Emma said together.

They opened their letters, and looked down the list of items to buy.

"Mum, can we go on Tuesday? That's when Marlene, Alice and Madi will be there." Emma asked.

"Sure, you can take your sisters with you! I have a meeting on Tuesday, so I can't come," Mrs. Vance told her daughter.

"So I have to babysit? Are you kidding me?" Emma complained.

"Well, Emmeline, it's either see your friends and babysit, or stay home and not see your friends, and babysit. I can't look after them; I have a meeting!" Mrs. Vance was stern, but Emma wasn't ready to back down yet.

"Kylie's 13 now! Can't she look after Isobel?" Emma pointed out.

Mrs. Vance shot her a vicious look. "Emmeline Margaret Vance, I will not go all the way to London just to take you, and then take your sisters a separate day. Either you and your friends reschedule, or you can see them with your sisters. Or, Lily could go, and you could stay here and babysit."

Emma stomped upstairs, and Lily, looking flustered, raced after her.

"Babysitting won't be that bad, Em. Besides, Kylie could probably take Isobel around herself for a little while! We'll have plenty of time to catch up with the girls." Lily reassured her aggravated friend.

"I guess you're right," Emma admitted, and she flopped on to her bed.

Before Lily knew it, the 25th had rolled around, and she was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. She lined up in the kitchen, alongside Emma and her sisters, and watched as Kylie disappeared into the green flames. It was her turn next, as she took a pinch of powder, and firmly stated "The Leaky Cauldron," and felt the odd sensation of travelling by Floo.


End file.
